The invention is based on an arrangement comprising an electric and/or electronic module and a circuit carrier.
In order for connecting lines or connecting wires to make electrical contact with a circuit carrier, use is customarily made of soldering methods or the “pressing-in technique” during installation of electric and/or electronic modules. In the case of the soldering method, a soldering paste deposit is customarily applied to the circuit carrier by different methods, for example screen printing or dispensing, and the connecting wire is subsequently soldered, for example, by a reflow soldering method or a selective soldering method. For this purpose, the corresponding connecting wires generally have to have a solderable surface, i.e. have to be appropriately coated. If contact is intended to be as early as in the partially assembled state of the electric and/or electronic module, the contacting points have to be accessible for the soldering method to be applied. This results in restrictions with regard to the structural configuration of the electric and/or electronic module and of the process flow. In the “pressing-in technique”, a specially shaped, flexible “pressing-in zone” is provided on the connecting wire and pressed into a sleeve arranged in the printed circuit board. However, said pressing-in technique imposes certain demands with regard to the tolerances, in particular in respect of the pressing-in depth during installation.
For example, laid-open application DE 10 2007 041 904 A1 describes an arrangement comprising an electric and/or electronic module and a circuit carrier, in which at least one electric connecting line of the electric and/or electronic module can be accommodated in the form of what is referred to as a push-through contact in a recess of the circuit carrier. The connecting wire of the module is subsequently soldered in the recess of the circuit carrier, for example by a reflow soldering method.